


Haircuts

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Paranoia, hair cuts, sexual suggestion at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs a haircut. Benny has a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haircuts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another fic from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: haircuts, Sam being a little paranoid about haircuts, some light sexual suggestion right at the end.  
> Enjoy!

Sam needs a haircut, and he knows it. It hangs in his eyes, It’s brushing down at his shoulders, and honestly the ends are getting a bit ragged.

Dean gives him the usual “five minutes and some clippers” line but Sam pointedly ignores him, not wanting Dean anywhere near his hair, not since the time Dean cut it all off, leaving only a few, accidental lopsided tufts when Sam was five. 

He debates going to a shop somewhere in Lebanon but the idea makes him leery, some stranger around his head and neck with scissors. He debates just doing it himself, but it’s one thing he’s never had much talent for and it always comes out lopsided.

Which usually isn’t much of an issue, considering Sam’s general disinterest in his own appearance, but now he has…he has Benny, whatever word would be used to describe that. Partners, lovers…whatever they are. Together.

And he’s sure Benny won’t leave him over a slightly lopsided haircut that will only grow back, but he has a sudden desire to look his best and he can’t shake it.

So he’s left with too long hair and wearing a lot of ponytails, which he actually likes and Benny seems pretty fond of too, but Sam knows he can’t put off the haircut forever, however he decides to go about it.

It’s Benny that comes up with a solution, one night when the two of them are in bed. He’s playing with Sam’s hair and gently runs a ragged end through his fingers. “You ever thought about givin’ this a little trim? Nothing much–don’t wanna get rid of this beautiful hair–but a little?”

Sam shrugs. “It needs a cut, yeah, but I don’t know how to get it done.”

He doesn’t seem to have to explain and Benny just looks at him thoughtfully. “I can do it, Sugar, if you want.”

“Yeah?”

“Sure thing. Tomorrow, if you want.”

Sam does want, which is how he ends up poised on the edge of the tub, Benny behind him with a pair of scissors. “Relax, Sam,” he says. “I got this.”

Sam knows he does, trusts him, so he sits still even when he feels the cool metal if the scissors briefly brush his neck before pulling away again.

He can hear the  _snip, snip, snip_  of pieces of hair falling into the tub, can feel Benny tugging and turning his head, making sure the cut is even, and quickly enough, he hears, “all done, Sugar.”

Sam turns. “That’s it?”

“That’s it, ‘less you want some help in the shower washing all those loose hairs off.”

Sam grins, standing up, brushing himself off, and then pulling at his shirt. “This cut come with a shampoo too, Benny?”

Benny’s eyes seem to be captivated as Sam tugs the shirt off and lets it fall to the floor. “If that’s what you want. Gonna cost you extra.”

“Wasn’t aware you were charging,” Sam says, starting on his pants.

Benny crosses the room and takes Sam’s belt from him, pulling it loose and starting on his fly. “I’m sure we’ll find a good payment,” he promises lowly, making Sam laugh and reach for Benny’s shirt in turn.


End file.
